1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contact structure to be attached to an electronic member such as an IC for example, and more specifically relates to a contact structure capable of electroconductively connecting between electronic members in an excellent manner even in the event of reduction in size of electronic members to very small sizes, and the manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A configuration has been conceived for electroconductively connecting an IC or the like on a board in the event that there are great differences between the thermal expansion coefficients of both electronic members, wherein a spring member with a spring-like shape or the like is provided underneath of the terminals of the IC to appropriately absorb distortion caused due to the thermal expansion coefficient differences, for example.
Now, the spring member needs to be reduced in size so as to match the size of the electronic member, and particularly, the more ultra-fine the electronic member is, the more the spring member itself needs to be made extremely small. At this time, the smaller the spring member is, the more difficult it is to form the spring member in a three-dimensional manner such as a spring-like shape. In addition, unless the spring member has a certain level of elastic force, the distortion due to the thermal expansion coefficient differences cannot be appropriately absorbed using the spring member.
The invention regarding the manufacturing method of a thin-film structure is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3,099,066. Of the several manufacturing methods disclosed, a thin-film structure wherein a thin-film is caused to curve by utilizing internal stress is disclosed (see claim 5 and description of FIGS. 17 through 22).
However, Japanese Patent No. 3,099,066 neither mentions nor suggests employing the thin-film structure as a contact structure between electronic members. Similarly, with Japanese Patent No. 3,366,405, the manufacturing method of an ultra-fine structure to be formed with metal is described, but there is no description of employing the ultra-fine structure as a contact structure, and also the ultra-fine structure is not formed in a three-dimensional manner such as in a spring shape.